Alleinsein ist schwer
by Aemilia Alima
Summary: Alleinsein ist schwer. Auch für Narzissa, die mit Lucius Abwesenheit depressiv wird ... Und auch für Draco, der seine Mutter hüten muss. Kapitel 4: „Ich verbitte mir dieses Gryffindor Potter Niveau!“
1. Pudding mit Feuerwhisky

**Alleinsein ist schwer**

_Orte und Personen hat sich JK Rowling ausgedacht. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld, ich beschreibe ausschließlich die Malfoy'sche Familienidylle, weil es mir Spaß macht. Die Malfoyregeln habe ich mir ausgedacht – aber wer hat das noch nicht min. einmal getan:)_

Alleinsein ist schwer, auch für Narzissa. Draco muss in den Ferien auf sie aufpassen – und das kann er nicht wirklich gutheißen. Denn wie heißt es so schön im Malfoy-Reglement: „Ein Malfoy unterstützt und hilft einem anderen Malfoy, sofern dadurch nicht die eigenen Interessen zurückgedrängt werden, eine weibliche Malfoy ihre Reinheit an ein unreines oder muggel Blut verliert oder gegen eine andere Regel verstoßen wird."

**1. Pudding mit Feuerwhisky**

„Dracoschhhh … schhhh … schatzi, was würd ich nur ohne d-dich machen?", lallte sie und verwuschelte die Haare des Blonden, welcher genervt ein Stück weiter von ihr wegrückte und nun fast auf dem Rand der Couch saß.

Sie stützte sich auf ihren Ellenbogen ab und blickte ihn mit ihren rotunterlaufenen Augen an. „Ehrlich Draciii, du bist der Beste! Gib mir nen dicken … Schmatzer!"

Mit dem letzten Wort fiel ihr Kopf in die dicken Polster des Sofas, da ihre Arme nachgegeben hatten.

Draco stand auf und blickte alles andere als erfreut drein über die Person, die da so auf dem Sofa des Malfoy'schen Wohnzimmers lümmelte.

„Ich habe dir mindestens schon hundert Mal … ach was, tausend Mal gesagt, dass du den Feuerwhisky nicht verträgst!", sagte er mit belehrender Stimme zu der Frau, die viel älter war als er selbst.

Er griff nach der kristallnen Karaffe, die auf dem Beistelltischchen stand. In dem Moment quietschte Narzissa Malfoy und sprang auf. Auf allen Vieren kriechend kam sie zu Draco und umklammerte sein linkes Bein wie ein kleines Äffchen.

„Nein, Draci, bitteeee!", bettelte sie und schlang ihre Arme noch fester um das Bein ihres Sohnes. „Ich verspreschesch … verschbreches … versprechs dir! Ich will sie nnnur … nur anschauen, okay? Sie is doch sooo schön!""

Mit verträumtem Blick schaute die hellblonde Frau hoch in Dracos Gesicht, doch ihr Blick wanderte sogleich weiter zu dem Krug, den Draco in der Hand hielt. „Bitteee, Draciii … lass mir die Freude! Seit dein Vater nimmer da is … seit dein Vater nimmer da is …" Narzissa begann zu schluchzen.

Draco seufzte. Er wusste, was kommen würde. So ging es jetzt schon seit einer Woche.

Vor einer Woche war er aus Hogwarts heimgekehrt. Vor einer Woche hatte er den Dunklen Lord enttäuscht. Doch diese ewige Prozedur nervte ihn so sehr. Jedes Mal, wenn seine Mutter zu viel getrunken hatte, fing sie mit dieser Gefühlsduselei an.

Er und seine Mutter waren allein im großen Anwesen der Malfoys und Narzissa wusste nichts mit sich anzufangen. Lucius und somit seine Strenge und sein ständiges Verlangen nach Disziplin waren nicht da – und das merkte man auch.

Narzissa, eine einst so ansehnliche und elegante Frau, gammelte nun in alten Kleidern und stets mit einer Flasche Feuerwhsiky zur Hand vor sich hin.

Auf Narzissas Gesicht glänzent mittlerweile die Tränen.

„Seit dein Vater nimmer da is", wiederholte sie, „Isses hier so gaaanz schlimm, Dracii, finnstu nicht?"

„Mutter, bitte!", sagte Draco nur mit gequälter Stimme.

Wieso musste seine Mutter immer so schrecklich sentimental werden, sobald sie ein paar Gläser Alkohol zu viel hatte? Und wieso musste sie sich dann immer wie ein kleines Kind benehmen?

Dracos Hosenbein war inzwischen von Narzissas Tränen völlig durchnässt. „Dein Vater fehlt mir so sehr, Draciii", heulte Narzissa.

Draco fragte sich, was seiner Mutter denn eigentlich fehlte. Die locker sitzende Hand seines Vaters, die er und seine Mutter des Öfteren zu spüren bekommen hatten konnte es nicht sein, ebenso wenig Lucius Vorliebe für einen ganz bestimmten Unverzeihlichen Fluch.

Nein, er dachte ganz anders als seine Mutter, die da weinende auf dem Fußboden hockte und ihrem Ehemann nachtrauerte. Sie waren wesentlich besser dran ohne Lucius Malfoy, den Diktator der Familie. Nun konnte er sich in seiner Freizeit mit dem beschäftigen, was er wollte. Und wenn er Quidditch spielen wollte und keine dunklen Rituale erlernen wollte, dann konnte er das machen; das, was ihm beliebte. Lucius Malfoy hatte keine Macht über ihn, wenn er verlassen und ausgeliefert in einer dreckigen Zelle in Azkaban sitzt.

„Verstehssu dass denn nich?", fragte Narzissa und krallte nun ihre Fingernägel in Dracos Wade. „Hassu denn gar kein Gefühl?", heulte sie weiter.

„Wie auch, bei eurer Erziehung?", dachte sich Draco nach Narzissas ihm irrational erscheinenden Vorwurf. Narzissa hatte ja auch kein Gefühl – zumindest nicht im nüchternen Zustand.

„Du wirst auch sehr gut ohne Vater auskommen, Mutter, davon bin ich überzeugt", versicherte Draco seiner Mutter, um sich endlich aus ihrem Klammerbegriff befreien zu können, „das bist du bisher ja auch immer, wenn Lucius auf Dienstreisen war."

Er hatte es aufgegeben, die Wiederholungen dieser Sätze zu zählen. Seit geraumer Zeit traten diese nur allzu häufig auf, denn seit geraumer Zeit war Malfoy Senior nicht mehr da. Seit einem Jahr saß dieser seine Strafe für unbefugtes Eindringen und Zerstören im Zaubereiministerium ab.

Doch es funktionierte immer und immer wieder.

Narzissas Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Echt, Draci?", fragte sie mit der Zweifelhaftigkeit eines kleinen Mädchens in der Stimme.

„Echt, Mum", versicherte ihr der blonde Slytherin. ‚Mum', so hatte er seine Mutter zuvor noch nie genannt. Überhaupt herrschte zwischen den Mitgliedern der Familie Malfoy immer eine gewisse Distanz. Zärtlichkeiten von Seite seiner Eltern hatte Draco nie widerfahren.

„Was hältst du von Schokopudding?"

Doch in dem Zustand, in dem sich seine Mutter momentan befand - zusammengekauert wie ein Häufchen Elend saß sie da - war es selbst für einen harten Malfoy wie der Platinblonde es war einfach unmöglich, die Frau, die ihm zu Füßen saß, mit dem gewohnten peniblen „Mutter" anzureden. Überhaupt erinnerte Narzissa Draco in dieser Situation nicht an eine Erziehungsberechtigte, sondern eher an ein kleines, tollpatschiges Mädchen, das traurig ist.

„Mit Whisky?", fragte seine Mutter weiter.

Sie hatte Dracos Bein losgelassen und saß nun im Schneidersitz vor der Couch und schaute Draco mit großen Augen an.

Draco erwiderte auf die letzte Frage seiner Mutter nichts. Lieber machte er sich auf den Weg in die Küche, der man das Chaos der letzten Tage auch ansehen konnte.

Der Junge war kein Meisterkoch, er war noch nicht einmal ein Koch.

Und Narzissa war nicht in der Lage zu kochen.

Ehrlich gesagt wusste Draco gar nicht, ob seine Mutter überhaupt kochen konnte. Hatte nicht immer Dobby und danach eine Bedienstete gekocht?

Draco konnte sich nicht entsinnen. Und da er nicht mit Koch- und Bratzauber zurechtkam, hatte er seine Zaubertränke-Ausrüstung auf der Anrichte aufgebaut und hatte während der letzten Woche in seinem Kessel dort Hühnerbrühe und Pudding mit Vanille, Schokolade und Pfefferminzgeschmack gekocht.

Solche Arbeit waren dem Slytherin, der jeden Luxus – mindestens den der Hogwarts'schen Hauselfen – gewöhnt war, sehr zuwider. Doch befreundete Familien wie die Goyles oder die Parkinsons um Hilfe zu beten war ihm noch mehr zuwider. Das ging eindeutig gegen seine Würde.

Narzissa schaute ihrem Sohn aufmerksam zu, während dieser ein Muggelfertigprodukt aus einem Schrank nahm und das Tütchen aufriss.

„Und jeeeetzt, Draciii?", fragte sie. „Jetzt kommt das Pulver in eine Schüssel", erklärte Draco ihr mit geduldiger Stimme, so als ob er mit einer Dreijährigen sprach, und gab den Beutelinhalt in ein Porzellangefäß.

„Und jeeeetzt, Draciii?", fragte Narzissa erneut. „Kochen wir Milch", erläuterte der Sohn seiner Mutter den nächsten Schritt beim Pudding kochen.

Er beschwur etwas Milch herauf, die in seinem Zaubertränkekessel landete.

Snape hätte ihn geköpft, hätte er gewusst, für welche niederen Zwecken sein Lieblingsschüler den Zinnkessel missbrauchte.

Slughorn hätte ihn noch weniger in seinen Slug-Club aufnehmen wollen.

Gerade als Draco das Feuer unter dem Kessel entflammen wollte, quietschte Narzissa an seiner Seite erfreut: „Darf ich Draciii, bitteeeee!"

„Natürlich", meinte Draco, der sich auf der einen Seite weiteres Geheul seiner Mutter ersparen wollte, auf der anderen Seite jedoch nichts Gutes befürchtete, wenn seine angetrunkene Mutter ihren Zauberstab zur Hand nahm.

Narzissa zückte ihren Zaubertsab und setzte den vertrockneten Blumenstock auf der Anrichte in Brand.

„Hupsi! Wird Lucius böse sein, wenn er kommt?", fragte sie verängstigt.

Draco hatte den kleinen Brand schnell gelöscht und stattdessen unter dem Kessel Feuer gemacht. „Nein, Lucius wird nicht so bald kommen", erklärte er seiner Mutter.

„Puuh", machte Narzissa und grinste, „Aber er wird sich doch über den Pudding freuen, meinssu nich Draci?" „Sicher", meinte Draco und strich seiner Mutter wie beiläufig übers Haar – sie war gut zehn Zentimeter kleiner als er.

Auf einmal hielt er inne und dachte noch einmal über die gerade ausgeführte Bewegung nach. Hatte er … wirklich? Das konnte nicht sein!

„Ich habe nicht ernsthaft meine Mutter … _gestreichelt_", dachte sich Draco in einem leichten Anflug von Panik. So etwas macht man als begehrter Slytherin hin und wieder mal um die weibliche Fangemeinde bei Laune zu halten, aber dann auch nicht einfach am Kopf sondern an wesentlich pikanteren Stellen, aber bei der eigenen Mutter.

Angewidert verzog Malfoy das Gesicht. Seine Gedankengänge wurden immer abstruser und zudem auch noch Ekel erregender.

Glücklicherweise wurden Dracos Überlegungen unterbrochen.

„Es kocht", jauchzte Narzissa auf einmal. Draco, der sie bisher gedankenverloren angeschaut hatte, richtete seinen Blick auf die Milch. „Blubberblubberblubberblubber", machte Narzissa.

Draco ließ den Milchkessel mit seinem Zauberstab schweben und beförderte so die heiße Milch in die Schüssel.

„Jetzt musst du rühren", erklärte er seiner Mutter.

Voller Eifer griff Narzissa zu ihrem Zauberstab und stach ihn in das Gebräu hinein – anstatt einen einfachen Umrühr-Zauber zu verwenden.

Draco verzog das Gesicht, als einzelne Milchspritzer seine Kleidung erreichte. Seine Mutter führte sich mittlerweile immer weniger wie ein Kind, sondern eher wie ein Affe auf. Was waren denn das für Methoden, war sie eine Malfoy oder eine einfältige Muggel?

„Gleich kommt sie und will mir noch die Läuse vom Kopf klauben – Merlin bewahre! Diese Frau ist komplett abgedreht … oder einfach nur sturzbesoffen!"

Damit es wenigstens nicht unter solch unmenschlichen, oder eher gesagt _unmalfoyischen_ Bedingungen zuging, begab sich Malfoy auf die Suche nach zwei Löffel zum anschließenden Verzehr des selbst gekochten Puddings aus der Packung.

Narzissa rührte einen Moment seelenruhig weiter, doch sobald ihr ihr Sohn den Rücken zugewandt hatte, griff sie zur Feuerwhiskyflasche und goss großzügig die Hälfte des Inhaltes in den Pudding hinein.

Die Flasche stand wieder verschlossen und scheinbar unberührt da, als Draco nach dem Pudding, seiner Mutter und beider Befinden schaute.

„Isser fertig?", fragte Narzissa und wandte ihren Blick vom Pudding ab und blickte stattdessen scheinheilig in das Gesicht ihres Jungens. „Ja, ich denke schon", sagte Draco und begutachtete den schokoladenfarbenen Inhalt der Porzellanschüssel.

„Jupiii!", freute sich Narzissa, nahm ihren Zauberstab aus dem Pudding und schleckte ihn ab. „Das schmeckt soooo gut, Draciii", teilte sie Draco mit erfreutem Gesichtsausdruck mit.

Draco musste zugeben, dass eine durch Pudding erfreute Mutter besser als eine heulende und depressive Mutter war.

Narzissa musste zugeben, dass durch Feuerwhisky alkoholisierte Pudding besser als Pudding ohne Rauschstoff war…

Draco streckte seiner Mutter einen Silberlöffel entgegen, welcher ihm sofort aus der Hand gerissen wurde. Gierig machte sich die blonde Frau über den Pudding her.

„Iss nicht zu schnell, sonst wird dir schlecht!", warnte Draco seine Mutter.

Zum zweiten Mal schon innerhalb weniger Minuten machte sich Draco ernsthafte Gedanken über seine seelische Verfassung. „So muss sich wohl die Weasley-Mutter anhören, wenn sie sich um eines ihrer Bälger sorgt!" Es war erschreckend – ob ihn die ganze Anstrengung binnen des Schuljahres in eine solch psychisch labile Lage gebracht hat, dass er sich schon nach der Zuwendung der fetten, hässlichen und armen Weasley-Mutter sehnte?

Draco schlussfolgerte – zu seiner eigenen Beruhigung – dass die eben genannten Worte ihm im Affekt der Situation einfach so aus dem Mund gerutscht waren. Das kommt davon wenn man in Pansy Parkinsons Romanen blättert.

In Gedanken fertigte Draco ein Memo an sich selbst an: Finger weg von Pansys Lektüre! Was musste die aber auch ihr ganzes Zeug immer auf und um Dracos Bett herum verstreut ablegen … ?

Narzissa hielt inne und schaute Draco an, dann hielt sie ihm den vollen Löffel unter die Nase. „Willsu nich auchmal Draci?", fragte sie selig lächelnd. Doch sogleich war der Pudding auch schon in ihrem Mund gelandet.

Narzissa kicherte und löffelte weiter Pudding.

Draco bemerkte, dass der Inhalt der Whiskyflasche beträchtlich gesunken war …

Ehe er seine Mutter darauf ansprechen konnte, hatte diese den gesamten Pudding allein leer gelöffelt – dabei hätte die Portion für vier Personen reichen sollen! Draco wurde immer wieder aufs Neue von seiner Mutter überrascht. Von seiner Mutter in betrunkenem Zustand.

Vom Pudding noch mehr angeheitert wurde Narzissa übermütig, kletterte auf einen Stuhl und begann, mit quietschender Stimme zu singen: „Neueueun kleine Zaubermeister kochten Tränke in der N … Nacht, im einen d-da war Gift drin, da warns nur noch acht!" Draco sah sich dieses Schauspiel die erste Strophe lang mit an, doch dann reichte es ihm. Um seine Mutter stand es ziemlich schlimm …

„Lass gut sein, Mum! Du gehst jetzt ins Bett!", befahl er ihr. Betrübt ließ sich Narzissa auf den Stuhl fallen und blickte betrübt drein. „Och nöö, Draciii", nörgelte Narzissa, „Jetzzz wird's doch grad ers lustich!" Sie grinste verschmitzt.

Draco riss der Geduldsfaden. Er hatte sich dieses Theater lange genug angeschaut.  
Überhaupt, mit welchem Grund war er eigentlich zu Hause und hütete seine depressive Mutter? Er hätte auch mit Blaise Zabini und Theodore Nott an der Costa Brava in Spanien Urlaub machen können … Nein, das hätte er nicht können, denn das Chaos, das seine Mutter angerichtet hätte, wäre sie allein, wäre unübersehbar und womöglich noch unbehebbar gewesen.

Draco sah keinen anderen Ausweg als seinen Zauberstab zu schwingen und Narzissa mit einem Müdigkeits-Fluch zu belegen. Narzissa schmollte noch immer und der Alkohol hemmte ihre Reaktion, so dass sie sich nicht wehren konnte.

Narzissa gähnte und langsam fielen ihr auch die Augen zu. Zusammengekauerte hockte sie nun auf dem Stuhl und begann regelmäßig ein- und auszuatmen.

Draco dagegen atmete auf. Endlich war sie still. Doch da sah er sich mit dem nächsten Problem konfrontiert: Ob er den Schwebezauber bei Menschen so gut beherrschte, dass er seine Mutter dadurch in ihr Bett befördern konnte? Er hatte den Zauber zuvor noch nicht richtig geübt und deswegen wollte er es lieber nicht riskieren …

„Was soll's! Lisa Turpin hab ich schließlich auch in mein Bett tragen können", dachte sich Draco leichthin, „… die hatte aber auch verdammt heiße Wäsche an!" Schon wieder so eine Situation, in der er seine Mutter mit einer seiner Liebschaften verglich. Draco nahm sich fest vor, mit diesen abstoßenden Gedanken aufzuhören, sonst müsse er sich ernsthaft um seinen Zustand Sorgen machen.

Letztendlich hatte er keine andere Möglichkeit, also legte er den einen Arm um Narzissas Rücken und unter ihre Schultern, mit dem anderen Arm umschlang er ihre Beine. Sie war nicht so schwer wie er befürchtet hatte.

Mit einem Seufzer richtete er sich auf und trug seine Mutter in ihr Bett.


	2. Schön, dass es Freunde gibt

**2. Kapitel – Schön, dass es Freunde gibt**

Draco verschlief den gesamten folgenden Morgen. Die nächtliche Zubettbring-Aktion war doch anstrengender gewesen, als er anfangs gedacht hatte. Denn Malfoy Manor besaß keinen Aufzug wie das Zaubereiministerium, stattdessen musste Draco seine Mutter die breiten, dunkelbraunen Treppen hinauf in den vierten Stock tragen.

Letztendlich gewannen die Sonnenstrahlen, die Draco schon eine ganze Weile an der Nase gekitzelt hatten. Er schlug die Decke zurück und stand auf. Bevor er sich jedoch wusch und anzog, wollte er einen Blick nach seiner Mutter werfen.

Er ging aus seinem Zimmer und dann den Flur mit den porträtbehangenen Wänden entlang und stieß dann, ohne anzuklopfen, die Tür des Schlafzimmers auf. Seine Mutter saß aufrecht im Bett und massierte sich mit geschlossenen Augen die Schläfen.

„Guten Morgen Mum", machte sich Draco bemerkbar. Seine Mutter blickte auf, ihre Augen waren dunkel unterlaufen und ihre Frisur sah erbärmlicher denn je aus. „Wie geht es dir?", erkundigte sich der Blonde nach dem Befinden seiner Mutter.

„Wie soll es mir schon gehen?", zischte Narzissa Malfoy aufgebracht und wollte aufstehen. Doch der Schmerz in ihrem Kopf hielt sie zurück und mit einem gequälten Wimmern ließ sie sich zurück in die dunkelgrünen Satinkissen ihres Bettes fallen. „Und was heißt hier ‚Guten Morgen, Mum'", äffte Narzissa ihren Sohn nach, „Bin ich dein Mamilein, das du nach Belieben betiteln kannst?"

„Oh là là, Madame ist zickig." Draco zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Madame hat einen Kniesel." Doch eigentlich hätte Draco es wissen müssen: in besoffener Verfassung werden solche proletarischen Bezeichnungen wie „Mum" vielleicht erduldet bzw. gar nicht mehr wahrgenommen, ist Narzissa Malfoy jedoch im vollen Besitz ihrer geistigen Kräfte muss ihr ein gewisser Respekt entgegengebracht werden.

„Entschuldigung wenn ich mich nach deinem Gemütszustand erkundige, liebste Mutter", gab er gereizt zurück. Alle guten Vorsätze vernachlässigend ging Draco auf die Meckereien seiner Mutter ein, was er besser hätte nicht tun sollen, denn das brachte ihre ohnehin schon angeschlagene Laune noch mehr gen Tiefpunkt.

„Zügle deine Zunge, mein Sohn", wies Narzissa ihren Sprössling zurecht. „Du meinst wohl, wenn dein Vater nicht hier ist hast du das Sagen! Du denkst wohl du bist dann der Mann im Haus!" Sie lachte einmal kurz und kalt. „Da hast du dich aber gewaltig am Kessel verbrannt, Draco."

Der Angesprochene blieb schweigend im Türrahmen stehen und ließ die Beschimpfungen einfach über sich ergehen. In dieser Art glich sich Narzissa ungemein ihrer Schwester Bellatrix: wenn sie Recht haben wollte, hatte sie Recht.

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld, wenn du deinen Tag gestern in Gegenwart einer hochprozentigen Flasche Feuerwhisky verbracht hast!", erwiderte Draco schließlich, da er sich Narzissas Gekeife nicht länger wortlos gefallen lassen wollte.

„Oh ja, Draco, ganz fein", höhnte Narzissa, „Jetzt bin ich es wieder! So ist es ja immer gewesen! Immer bist du Papis Goldjunge gewesen, aber hast du mal was verbockt, dann bist du wieder mein Sohn! Vergiss nicht, dass ich es war, die Snape dazu überredet hat, dir zu helfen! Wenn ich das nicht getan hätte … wenn ich das nicht getan hätte, du würdest es noch nicht einmal wagen, daran zu denken, wie verloren du gewesen wärst, wie dich der Dunkle Lord bestraft hätte! Dein aalglatter Vater, dieser Nichtsnutz, hat es ganz fein hingekriegt und sich nach Azkaban schicken lassen, nur weil er so unfähig war und mit ein paar Kindern nicht klargekommen ist … überhaupt dieser undankbare Bastard, wäre er nicht von Dementoren bewacht, würde er auch noch in Gefangenschaft die Bediensteten vögeln … dieser elende, wertlose …"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren kehrte Draco seiner Mutter, die mit äußerster Kreativität ihren Ehemann verfluchte, den Rücken zu, verließ den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Wenigstens ist sie wieder die Alte", war der einzige Gedanke, den er noch an die morgendliche Begegnung mit seiner Mutter verschwendete. Normalerweise gab sich Narzissa immer kühl und reserviert, und wenn sie mal ihr Temperament unter Beweis stellte, dann nur im engsten und vertrautesten Kreise der Familie. Auch diese Gefühlsausbrüche waren nicht sehr häufig und traten nur an ihren besonders schlechten Tagen auf, oder eben wenn sie einen Kniesel hatte.

Draco ging zurück in seine Gemächer.

„Ein Malfoy zeigt keine Gefühle. Ein Malfoy lässt nicht in sich lesen wie in einem offenen Buch." Nützliche Regeln aufstellen, das konnte sein Vater gut, aber es war natürlich auch möglich, dass dieses Reglement schon von Dracos Großvater Abraxas eingeführt worden war.

„Die Malfoy'sche Familie unterliegt einer straffen Ordnung. An der Spitze der Familien-Hierarchie … stehe ich, Draco Malfoy", korrigierte Draco diese eine Vorschrift in Gedanken.

Prüfend blickte Draco in den Spiegel, während er sich seiner Kleider entledigte. „Exzellent sehen Sie aus, Master Draco", wurde er von seinem Spiegel komplimentiert. Doch erst als Draco selbst das was er sah für gut befunden hatte, stieg er in die heiße Dusche im anliegenden Privatbadezimmer.

„Ein Malfoy hat seine persönlichen Bereiche zur Entfaltung seiner Intimsphäre. Ein Malfoy hat sein persönliches Bad – und das ist auch gut so!" Unter dem angenehmen Wasserstrahl dachte Draco über seine weitere Tagesplanung nach. Er wollte draußen, auf dem Quidditchfeld, das an den Park seines Heimes grenzte, etwas üben. Aber ohne Theodore oder Blaise war dies wohl nicht so amüsant und unterhaltend.

Ob er Pansy anschreiben sollte, fragte sich Draco. Er erinnerte sich noch genau an den Call-me-Blick, den Pansy draufhatte, als sie Draco ein übertrieben verführerisches „Meld dich in den Ferien einfach bei mir", ins Ohr gehaucht hatte. Aber Pansy und seine knieselige Mutter – das würde nicht gut gehen. Seine Mutter lehnte sowieso dieses „Möchtegern-Persönchen mit unerträglich schriller Stimme" ab.

Draco jedoch seufzte und sah an sich herab. Er hatte Pansy nötig – und wie er Pansy nötig hatte. Seit einer Woche war er zu Hause, allein mit seiner Mutter. Die Woche zuvor hatte er Snapes Belehrungen und die Unzufriedenheit des Dunklen Lordes über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Und das Techtelmechtel mit der attraktiven Ravenclaw Lisa Turpin lag seit „Dracos persönlichem Schulende" schon einige Wochen, wenn nicht sogar Monate zurück.

Entschieden drehte Draco das Wasser von warm auf kalt. Mehr als ein Monat! So erniedrigend es auch war, Draco konnte die Richtigkeit dieser Tatsache nicht ändern.

Seine Männlichkeit störte sich rein gar nicht an dieser erbärmlichen Statistik, die der Slytherinprinz und Frauenheld schon in seinem dritten Jahr hatte überbieten können. Ganz im Gegenteil, sein bestes Stück wies einen Tatendrang auf – geradezu mit Vorfreude bäumte es sich den folgenden, einsamen fünf Wochen entgegen.

Das kalte Wasser rieselte auf Draco herab.

„Es gibt immer noch Pansy", erinnerte sich Draco, „Gute, alte Pansy …"

Er wurde durch das hartnäckige, laute Klopfen am Fenster in seinem Schlafzimmer gestört. Verärgert stellte Draco das Wasser ab und nahm sich ein vorgewärmtes Handtuch aus dem Regal, um es sich um die Hüfte zu schlingen.

Das Wasser tropfte von seinem noch unfrisierten, wirren Haar auf seinen nassen Oberkörper. Doch er hatte keine Zeit, sich abzutrocknen, denn das Klopfen gegen die Fensterscheibe wurde immer penetranter. Draco befürchtete, das Glas würde zerbersten und genervt fluchte er: „Wenn das jetzt wieder dieser dämliche Tagesprophetvogel ist, der das offene Fenster in der Küche nicht findet … ich dreh ihm dem Hals um … idiotisches Federvieh …"

Draco hatte den Raum bis zum Fenster durchquert. Draußen auf der Fensterbank saß tatsächlich eine Eule, jedoch keine jener, die die Zeitung ausflogen. Er öffnete das Fenster und herein hüpfte eine Eule stattlicher Größe, mit großen Schwingen und einem breiten Schnabel.

Er wusste zwar nicht, was es für ein Vogel war, doch er wusste, dass diese Tiere für die Übersee-Einsendungen verwendet wurden. Ein Umschlag war an ein Bein des Vogels gebunden. Draco nahm ihn ab und öffnete ihn. Darin befand sich eine bunte Postkarte.

Die Rückseite war spärlich beschrieben, auf der Vorderseite bewegte sich etwas. Drei halbnackte Frauen räkelten sich an einem Strand, ihre prallen Brüste glänzten in der Sonne.

Draco drehte sie Karte rum, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie von Theodore und Blaise war. Wer sonst könnte so stillos Urlaubsgrüße versenden. Es war einfach … erbärmlich!

Und doch konnte Draco es nicht verhindern, die nackten Mädchen auf der Vorderseite der Postkarte anzustarren. Er musste sich zusammenreißen um die Darstellung erneut zu wenden und das Geschriebene seiner Freunde zu lesen.

„Hi Malfoy", schrieb Nott. Die krakelige und unordentliche Schrift war Draco gar nicht gewöhnt von dem Slytherin, der in der Schule die besseren Noten hatte als er.

„Hier ist es geil", las Draco weiter. Er rümpfte die Nase. „Wie primitiv ist das bitte?", schnaufte er verächtlich. Er verdrängte einfach die Gedanken daran, dass er selber gerne in Lloret de Mar wäre und am eigenen Leibe erfahren würde, was denn so ‚geil' ist.

„Strand, Mädchen, Alkohol!" Da hatte er die Antwort.

Draco ballte die Hand zu einer Faust und zerknüllte dadurch die Pappe. Er war die Ansichtskarte in eine Ecke seines Zimmers. „Diese Arschlöcher! Machen sich ein schönes Leben und finden sich dann witzig, wenn sie mir schreiben. Die kleinen Würmer … und ich sitze hier mit meiner Alten und komm nicht weg, kann die bemuttern …" Wütend bellte Draco seinen Zorn der Eule, die noch immer auf der Fensterbank saß, entgegen.

Diese zuckte nicht zusammen sondern blickte ihn starr an. „Was ist?", bluffte Draco den Vogel an, „Du kannst den Abgang machen!" Doch das Tier rührte sich nicht sondern scharrte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß, genau dreimal.

„Argh, diese Missgeburten! Jetzt kann ich auch noch ihre Eulengebühren blechen, nur weil die ihr Geld ins Saufen investieren müssen!", motzte Draco weiter, ging zu seinem Schreibtisch um dort drei Sickel zu suchen.

Er steckte sie der Eule in den Lederbeutel, welchen sie am anderen Bein trug. Augenblicklich verschwand sie durch das offene Fenster. Mit einem knurrenden Laut und einem Knall schloss Draco das Fenster hinter ihr. Dann sah er sich in seinem Zimmer nach der zerknüllten Karte um, die er noch nicht fertig gelesen hatte. Er fand sie neben seinem Bett, hob sie auf und las sich die letzten Worte durch.

Dort stand nichts weiter als „Gruß, Fiesta-Blaise und El Gran Theo"

Erneut schnaufte Draco und vernichtete nun die Karte endgültig. Er zerriss sie in viele kleine Schnipsel die dann zu Boden segelten.

„Und wegen denen bin ich jetzt aus der Dusche gestiegen", murrte Draco und verzog sich zurück ins Bad. Er kämmte seine blonde Mähne und brachte sie mit einem Sprüher „Magischer Haarfestiger" aus seinem Zauberstab in Form. Jetzt standen seine Haar nicht mehr so ungeordnet ab.

Draco trocknete sich ab und zog dann die Kleider an, die er mit einem simplen „Accio" aus dem anliegenden begehbaren Kleiderschrank hatte einfliegen lassen. Schwarze Jeans und ein schwarzes T-Shirt, darüber einen dünnen dunkelgrünen Umhang.

Er prüfte erneut sein Aussehen im Spiegel – welcher einen anerkennenden Pfiff ausstieß – und verließ dann sein Badezimmer. Etwas unschlüssig stand er danach in seinem Gemach. Sein Blick schweifte durch den Raum und verweilte kurz auf den Papierschnipsel, die neben seinem Bett auf dem Boden lagen.

Nur für einen Moment bereute er es, die Karte zerrissen zu haben. Die hübschen nackten Frauen lagen nun zerrissen auf dem Boden. „Ein Malfoy hat keinen Grund notgeil zu sein!", zischte Draco zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen und hob seinen Zauberstab. „Desaparesco!", und das, was von der Ansichtskarte seiner Freunde noch übrig geblieben war, war verschwunden.

Sofort fühlte sich der blonde Slytherin viel befreiter. Erleichtert seufzend fuhr er sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. „Hey, ich bin Draco Malfoy – ich habe es nicht nötig, spanischen Ansichtskarten-Models auf die Titten zu starren! Ich kann jede haben, jede - "

„Draciiiiiiiiii!"

Abrupt hielt Draco in der Lobeshymne, die er gerade auf sich selbst gesprochen hatte, inne. „Draciiiii", ertönte erneut der Ruf einer Frau. Draco lief ein kalter Schauer den Rücken runter, wie er es hasste, wenn man ihn Draci nannte.

„Draciiiii!", seine Mutter wollte scheinbar nicht aufgeben.

„Das kann doch nicht sein!", sagte Draco entnervt zu sich selbst, während er hinaus auf den Flur trat um den Standort seiner Mutter zu bestimmten. „Das kann doch echt nicht angehen, dass diese Frau" – er warf einen schnellen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr – „um halb 1 Uhr schon wieder sturzbesoffen ist!"

„Draciiiiiii!", Draco folgte dem Ruf, den Gang hinunter zur Treppe, die hinunter in die Wohnbereiche führte. „Und es kann doch echt nicht angehen, dass die mich schon wieder Draci nennt!", fügte er noch knurrend hinzu.

Er ging die Treppe hinunter, jedoch vermutete er, dass sie sich nicht im dritten Stockwerk – wo sich die Gästezimmer und Unterhaltungsräume befanden – aufhielt. Auch der zweite Stock – Bibliotheken, Kaminzimmer und Arbeitsräume – verwarf Draco als Aufenthaltsort seiner Mutter.

Er ging leichtfüßig die Treppe zum ersten Stock (großer Esssaal, Salons, Raucherzimmer) hinunter, da hörte er wieder die Stimme seiner Mutter. „Draciiii, wo steckst du nur?"

Mittlerweile schien Narzissa den Feuerwhisky immer besser zu vertragen: sie war zwar angeheitert, dennoch lallte sie noch nicht.

„Eine Säuferin macht Fotschritte", murmelte Draco.

Er war in der Mitte der Treppe angelangt, als seine Mutter auf ihn zustürmte … Moment!

„PANSY!", fassungslos starrte er seine Schulkameradin an.

„Du bist … hier?", das letzte Wort wies einen leicht verängstigten Unterton auf.

„Das waren doch nur die kleinen, unbedeutsamen Gedanken eines kleinen notgeilen Malfoys gewesen! Kein Grund, das alles zur Wirklichkeit werden lassen!", dachte Draco im Stillen. Scheiße, er hatte doch nicht ernsthaft gewollt dass diese Klette hier auftaucht!


	3. Die Kunst des Wortgefechtes

**3. Die Kunst des Wortgefechtes **

„Natürlich bin ich hier, was für eine Frage!", erwiderte Pansy mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit in der Stimme, die Draco erschreckte. „Du hast mich eingeladen und dann komm ich auch, das ist doch klar. Jetzt lass dich aber mal begrüßen, Draci!" Sie ließ die zwei Reisetaschen stehen und ging die Treppe hoch auf Draco zu, welcher die letzten Augenblicke in einem tranceähnlichen Zustand verbracht hatte.

Sie nahm sein Gesicht in ihre schmalen Hände und wollte ihn gerade küssen, als Draco aus seinem Schlaf erwachte. „Was soll das, Pansy?", herrschte er sie an, „Ich habe dich ganz bestimmt nicht eingeladen und hör endlich auf, mich andauernd Draci zu nennen!"

„Aber, aber", sagte Pansy beschwichtigend und lächelte ihn gewinnend an, dann zückte sie ihre Handtasche und fischte ein zusammengefaltetes Papier heraus. „Hier hab ich deine Einladung, Draci", erklärte sie ihrem Gegenüber und reichte ihm den Zettel.

Sobald Draco ihn in seiner Hand hielt, wusste er schon, was das war. Denn er hatte heute schon mal eine identische Kopie in den Händen gehalten. Er faltete die Karte auseinander und las das, was Nott krakelig in besoffenem Zustand auf die Karte geschrieben hatte:

„Pansy, du geile Sau. Ich verrotte ohne dich! Komm vorbei. Ich warte auf dich, Draco."

Er drehte die Ansichtskarte herum und erblickte das selbe Motiv wie schon zuvor. Drei Spanierinnen, die sich am Strand aalten. Die Wut, die sich auf seine Freunde Nott und Zabini ausbreitete wurde fast überdeckt von dem Erstaunen über Pansy Parkinson.

Wie doof konnte man eigentlich sein und denken, dass ein Kerl einem Mädchen eine Softporno-Ansichtskarte schickt, als Einladung um gemeinsam die Ferien zu verbringen. Draco musste an sich halten, um sich nicht gegen die Stirn zu schlagen … oder Pansy.

„Zugegeben", fing Pansy an und kichert, „der Ausdruck ‚geile Sau' hat mich schon etwas stutzig gemacht, ich meine, ich weiß ja dass du auf Kosenamen stehst, Draci, aber …" „Pansy", fiel Draco ihr ins Wort, „Sei einfach mal ruhig!"

Ja, es stimmte! Es gab da eine Zeit, in der er nicht die Möglichkeit hatte, sich um seine ganzen Verehrerinnen zu kümmern, und dann stand Pansy immer zur Verfügung … Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und grinste Draco verschmitzt an, dann drückte sie ihre Lippen kurz auf die seinen und löste sich anschließend wieder von ihm. Draco blickte Pansy feindselig an, ihr Kuss brannte noch auf seinem Mund.

„Wollen wir nicht meine Sachen hoch bringen?", fragte Pansy mit zuckersüßer Stimme und blickte Draco bittend an. Der Slytherinprinz seufzte. „Was soll's", sagte er sich und verwarf seinen Plan, Parkinson irgendwie loszuwerden, „Wenn sie schon mal hier ist, wieso sollte sie sich dann nicht nützlich machen?"

Er ließ Pansys Gepäck schweben und zeigte ihr, ihm zu folgen. „Weißt du Draci, ich habe gewusst, dass du dich in den Ferien bei mir meldest. Ich meine, dass das mit Turpin nichts Andauerndes sein würde, war mir von Anfang an klar. Ich kenne dich doch, Draci. Du brauchst deine Freiheiten – und ich bin bereit, sie dir zu geben. Denn ich weiß doch, dass du immer wieder zu mir zurückkehrst."

„Das liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass du die einzige bist, liebe Pansy, die mehr als einmal mit mir in die Kiste steigt."

Ein süffisantes Grinsen konnte sich Draco nicht verkneifen. Doch er sprach seinen Gedanken nicht aus. Denn eigentlich wollte er gar nicht, dass sich irgendwas zwischen Pansy und ihm änderte. Das hat bisher alles immer vorzüglich geklappt.

Im dritten Geschoss bog Draco nach rechts ab und Pansy und die schwebenden Taschen folgten ihnen. „Draco Malfoy", hörte er plötzlich eine Frauenstimme hinter sich. Dieses Mal war es wirklich die Stimme seiner Mutter – nüchtern und gefasst. Draco drehte sich herum und schaute seine Mutter unschuldig an: „Ja, Mutter?"

Einen Moment lang noch leuchteten Narzissas blaue Augen vor Zorn, doch sobald sich auch Pansy herumgedreht hatte, strahlten sie die gewöhnliche gekünstelte Malfoy'sche Gastfreundschaft aus. „Wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du Besuch bekommst?", tadelte Narzissa ihren Sohn, „Besuch, von der reizenden Miss Parkinson!"

Draco hätte sich nicht gewundert, wenn seine Mutter in dem Moment, in dem Pansy kurz wegschaute, so getan hätte, als ob sie sich auf den Teppich erbrechen müsste. Doch das tat sie nicht. Narzissa Malfoy doch nicht. „Nun Mutter", erwiderte Draco gedehnt, „Du warst gestern so … beschäftigt gewesen, da wirst du es gar nicht richtig mitbekommen haben." Er lächelte Narzissa gehässig an und seine Augen blitzten vor Triumph.

„Pansy, wie schön Dich zu sehen!", spielte Narzissa derweil, kam auf Pansy zu und küsste sie auf beide Wangen. Über die Schultern des Slytherinmädchens hinweg schaute sie Draco mit ihrem gefährlichenCrucio-Blicke an. Draco warf seiner Mutter eine Kusshand zu, ehe diese sich aus Pansy Parkinsons Umarmung gelöst hatte.

„Ich freue mich immer wieder, Dich in unserem bescheidenen Heim willkommen heißen zu können!", heuchelte Narzissa weiter. Draco konnte es nicht deuten, ob Pansy genauso schauspielerte wie seine Mutter oder ob sie wirklich die Eisigkeit in deren Auftreten nicht erkannte.

„Ich bin gerne Gast bei Ihnen, Mrs Malfoy, das wissen Sie ganz genau. Meine Mutter hält sehr viel von Ihnen, sie war ganz entzückt gewesen, als ich ihr von Dracis Einladung erzählt habe", berichtete Pansy Dracos Mutter. Diese warf dem Jungen einen erstaunten und belustigten Blick zu, als seine Schulkameradin ihn „Draci" nannte.

„Da ist dir wohl entgangen, dass du mich ebenfalls die ganze letzte –betrunkene- Zeit über so genannt hast", dachte Draco.

Narzissa nickte gespielt interessiert, als Pansy mit ihrer Erzählung geendet hatte. Dann führte die Hausherrin die Besucherin in das Gästezimmer, das am Ende des Ganges lag. Es war mittelgroß, bot jedoch genügend Platz.

Die Möbel waren aus edlem Mahagoni, das Parkett war aus dunklem Kirschbaumholz. Die großen Fenster schmückten schwere, violette Vorhänge. Die Mitte des Raumes bildete ein Bett – ebenfalls in violett bezogen – rechts daneben, an der Fensterwand, standen ein Sekretär, ein großer Kleiderschrank und eine Sitzgruppe mit zwei Polstersessel. Links neben dem Bett flankierten zwei mannshohe Kerzenständer den Eingang zum Badezimmer, in die Wand war außerdem ein Kamin eingelassen, über dem zwei Degen hingen.

„Ich hoffe, Du fühlst dich bei uns wohl", sprach Narzissa im Plauderton weiter und richtete mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes das Zimmer her: die Vorhänge flogen zur Seite und Sonnenlicht strömte herein, die Bettdecke wurde einladend zurückgeschlagen, die Türen des Schrankes öffnete sich und aus dem Badezimmer drang der wohlige Geruch von Lavendel …

„Deine Freundin möchte sich sicher etwas frisch machen, wir lassen sie so lange alleine, nicht wahr Draco", redete Narzissa weiter und gab ihrem Sohn mit einem strengen Blick zu verstehen, dass sie keine Widerrede duldete. „Natürlich", bestätigte Draco und wandte sich an Pansy, die gar nicht so erfreut aussah, dass sie ihren „Draci" jetzt schon wieder allein lassen musste. „Ich komme dich zum Tee abholen", meinte Draco an Pansy gewandt.

Narzissa bugsierte das Mädchen geschickt in ihre Bleibe und schloss die Tür hinter ihr. Ihre blauen Augen funkelten böse, als sie ihren Sohn anblickte. „Draco Malfoy, wir haben ein ernstes Wörtchen miteinander zu reden!"

Daraufhin packte sie ihn am Kragen und zog ihn in den Raum, der Pansys Gästezimmer gegenüber war. Als sie die Tür hinter ihnen zuschlagen ließ, entfachten die Fackeln an den Wänden und erhellten den Raum mit den steinernen Mauern. Es war sehr eng und es roch feucht, eine steile Treppe führte hinab in die Dunkelheit.

„Was fällt dir ein, Draco!", herrschte seine Mutter ihn an, „Diese … diese", für einen kurzen Moment blieb ihr doch tatsächlich die Sprache weg, oder aber sie suchte nur nach einer passenden Formulierung, die Pansy Parkinson treffend beschrieb, „ … diese schreckliche Person hierher einzuladen … ohne mir Bescheid zu geben!"

Draco wog seine Chancen ab, ob ihm seine Mutter wohl glauben würde, wenn er ihr die Geschichte mit Theodore und Blaise erzählte. Doch die Wahrheit erschien ihm so unglaubwürdig, dass er sich auf die selbe Lüge wie schon vorhin berief.

„Ich habe dir Bescheid gesagt, Mutter", verteidigte er sich, „Gestern Abend, als du im Vollrausch im Salon gelegen hast … außerdem", er schaute sich mit einem unwohlen Blick um, „Müssen wir dieses Gespräch auf der Treppe zur Familiengruft führen?"

„Es ist mir egal, wo wir dieses Gespräch führen, Draco!", zischte Narzissa und obwohl sie kleiner war als Draco, wirkte sie auf ihn autoritär … fast bedrohlich. Mit ihrem im Fackellicht schimmernden, hellblonden Haar und den wütenden Augen, den angespannten Gesichtszügen, erinnerte sie an eine der wütenden Veelas, die Draco vor zwei Jahren bei der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft gesehen hatte.

„Ich will nicht die nächsten fünf Wochen lang hirnloses Geplapper, nervtötendes Gekicher und einfach die lästige Anwesenheit dieser Schnepfe ertragen müssen", keifte Narzissa weiter, „Es reicht mir, wenn ich dieses Balg während den Mahlzeiten sehen muss – ansonsten halt sie mir vom Hals!"

„Ich habe sie nicht als deine Kaffeeklatschpartnerin hierher bestellt, Mutter … obwohl dich das vielleicht vom Saufen abhalten würde", erwiderte Draco, seine Stimme war nicht minder grob und kalt. Klatsch! Da hatte er eine.

Narzissa verließ mit wehendem Umhang den Eingang zur Gruft.

Draco hielt sich die Wange, doch ein Schmunzeln konnte er nicht unterdrücken. Seine Mutter schlug nicht so fest wie Hermine Granger, außerdem war die Bemerkung über den Hang zum Alkohol seiner Mutter es ihm wert gewesen. Dafür hatte er gerne eine Ohrfeige in Kauf genommen.

Draco blieb stehen im Schein der Fackeln und kostete seinen Triumph voll aus.

Plötzlich ertönte ein unheimliches Heulen aus den tiefen der Gruft und der junge Malfoy beeilte sich, den Raum zu verlassen.

Gegen fünf Uhr am Nachmittag stand Draco erneut vor der Tür zu Pansys Zimmer. Seine Mutter würde den Tee im kleinen Salon servieren. Er konnte sich Narzissa vorstellen, wie sie in einer teuren Seidenrobe und mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen auf dem Sofa sitzen würde – wie eine Lady. Pansy würde versuchen sie zu imitieren, sie würde sich genauso hinsetzen wollen, dabei würde ihr ihr viel zu kurzer Rock einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen, da er immer wieder hoch rutschen würde … Dann müsste sich Pansy entscheiden, ob sie – genau wie Narzissa – einmal damenhaft an ihrer Teetasse nippen würde, oder ob sie mit beiden Händen verkrampft an ihrem Rock zerren würde, um ihre entblößten Oberschenkel zu verdecken.

Draco grinste die braune Holztür schadenfroh an. Die Herzen der Hogwartskerle konnte Pansy vielleicht in dieser Aufmachung höher schlagen lassen, doch bei Narzissa Malfoy punktete sie dadurch bestimmt nicht.

Nachdem sich Draco genug über seinen Gast amüsiert hatte, hob er die Hand um zweimal kurz an der Tür zu klopfen. Kaum hatte er seine Hand wieder gesenkt, wurde die Tür auch schon aufgerissen und Pansy strahlte ihn an.

Dracos Blick glitt an ihr hinunter und er musste sich einen anerkennenden Pfiff verkneifen. Ihr Rock war … knielang! Das gab's ja nicht! Hatte Pansy wirklich aus ihrem Besuch im Vorjahr gelernt. Zugegeben, ihre Bluse war noch immer sehr weit ausgeschnitten und bot einen großzügigen Einblick, doch es war nicht so, dass Draco sich daran störte …

„Sie kann so dumm und borniert sein wie sie will – attraktiv ist sie, und sie weiß verdammt noch mal gut, wie sie ihre Reize in Szene setzt …"

Draco grinste Pansy unverschämt entgegen. „Komm", befahl er ihr, „Du kennst ja meine Mutter, sie ist nicht erfreut, wenn man sie warten lässt." Pansy hakte sich bei Draco unter. „Ich weiß, sie war schon immer ein bisschen … hm … penibel in solche Sachen", meinte Pansy.

Draco schüttelte sie wie ein Insekt von seinem Arm ab. „Nun ja", meinte er gedehnt, „Dir mag es nicht auffallen, aber in hohen Kreisen lässt man nur die Unbedeutsamen warten." Pansy wusste diesen Seitenhieb von Draco nicht zu deuten. Der Blonde ließ es aber nicht zu, wenn jemand leichthin irgendetwas über seine Familie sagte. Er durfte das, andere jedoch nicht. Ungerührt sagte Pansy: „Kann mir egal sein … solang sie mir nicht verbietet, die Nacht in deinem Bett zu verbringen …"

Sie lächelte ihn verschwörerisch an und wollte gerade näher auf Draco zukommen, als dieser abrupt abbog und den kleinen Salon betrat. Seine Mutter saß da, genauso wie er es sich zuvor ausgemalt hatte. Ihre Augen ruhten eine Weile argwöhnisch auf Pansy und Draco, ihre Lippen waren fest aufeinander gepresst, doch dann zog sie die Mundwinkel zu einem gekünstelten Lächeln nach oben.

„Setz Dich, meine Liebe", sagte sie einladend zu Pansy und wies auf den Platz neben ihr auf dem Sofa. Pansy wich von Dracos Seite und setzte sich neben Mrs Malfoy. Draco nahm in einem Sessel den beiden Frauen gegenüber Platz. Narzissa nahm kurz ihren Zauberstab zur Hand und schenkte aus einer wertvoll aussehenden Kanne in drei Tassen aus feinstem Porzellan Tee ein, diese erhoben sich daraufhin und schwebten den drei Personen entgegen.

Narzissa nippte einmal an ihrer Teetasse.

Pansy tat es ihr gleich.

„Nun, Pansy, ich hoffe dir gefällt dein Zimmer", begann Narzissa ein Gespräch.

Draco entging der eisige Ton der Stimme seiner Mutter nicht. Sie hätte genauso gut sagen können: „Du verbringst auch nur eine Nacht in einem auswärtigen Bett und du landest im St.Mungo's!"

Draco trank seelenruhig seinen Tee und beobachtete seine Mutter und Pansy, welche gerade antwortete: „Oh ja, es ist traumhaft, Mrs Malfoy! Ich bin sicher, dass ich in diesem Himmelbett süße Träume haben werde!" Ihre Augen blitzten schelmisch.

Draco zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Oha! Pansy hat doch nicht … sie wird doch nicht wirklich Narzissas Drohung erkannt haben! „Ich bin beeindruckt", musste Draco sich eingestehen und verkniff sich das belustigte Grinsen. Pansy hatte sich doch tatsächlich mit seiner Mutter angelegt – das konnte heiter werden!

„Überhaupt das gesamte Haus", fuhr Pansy fort, „Es ist einfach herrlich. So geschmackvoll eingerichtet, und dabei in so einem guten Zustand. Dass Sie das alles hinbekommen, Mrs Malfoy, wo Ihr Ehemann doch … fort ist. Es ist wirklich bewundernswert."

Draco beobachtete weiterhin die ihm gebotene Szene aufmerksam. Es musste ihm ja eigentlich schmeicheln: seine Mutter und Pansy bekriegten sich im Grunde nur wegen ihm so. Doch als Pansy auf seinen Vater anspielte verzog er die Mundwinkel.

„Na, Kleine", tadelte er sie in Gedanken, „Das Wortgefecht liegt dir wohl noch nicht so richtig. Die Antworten müssen spitz und geistreich sein, und nicht ordinär und niveaulos." Er war gespannt, wie Narzissa diesen Kampf für sich gewinnen würde. Denn er war überzeugt, dass Pansy seiner Mutter unterlegen war.

Da konnte sich Pansy anziehen wie sie wollte, und wenn sie in rotem Leder vor ihm antanzen würde. Malfoy bleibt Malfoy. Und Blut ist dicker als Wasser. Ein Sprichwort, welches übrigens wortwörtlich so ins Malfoyreglement aufgenommen worden ist.

„Vielen Dank, Pansy", tat Narzissa im ersten Moment erfreut, „Aber ich muss zugeben, dass mir das Haus gar keine Mühe macht. Lucius Abwesenheit macht mir keine Probleme."

Draco verschluckte sich an seinem Tee und begann zu husten. „Probleme … ach was … nöööö, die große Narzissa Black Malfoy doch nicht … die würde sich doch niemals wegen einem Mann besaufen … die doch nicht."

Überrascht schauten Pansy und Narzissa zu Draco, der noch immer nach Luft rang. „Alles in Ordnung, Draci?", fragte Pansy besorgt. „Jaah … ich habe mich nur verschluckt", erwiderte Draco abwinkend. Er wollte sich auf keinen Fall Narzissas Antwort entgehen lassen. „Du sollst nicht so hastig trinken, _Draci_", sagte Narzissa ironisch.

Draco konnte seiner Mutter keinen bösen Blick zuwerfen, denn diese war wieder voll in Fahrt: „Das ist es doch, was die moderne und kompetente Frau ausmacht, nicht wahr, Pansy. Unabhängigkeit. Es soll ja immer noch Frauen geben, die sich von ihren Männern alles gefallen lassen, in ihrem Schatten stehen, sich herumkommandieren lassen oder ihnen sogar nachlaufen." Narzissa lachte, als ob sie gerade einen Witz gemacht hätte. „Jede unabhängige Frau sollte einen Mann mit ihrem Charme, ihrer Schlagfertigkeit und ihrem Verstand betören können und nicht mit ihrem Aussehen und billigem Herrichten – das ist doch armselig." Narzissa lachte erneut.

Pansy sah aus, als ob man ihr gerade Krötermist unter die Nase gehalten hätte.

Narzissa stand auf und meinte im geläufigen Ton der Gastgeberin: „Ich werde dann mal das hier wegräumen. Oder mögt ihr noch was? Nein? Gut." Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes war das Teeservice verschwunden. „Ihr entschuldigt mich", sagte Narzissa dann noch und verließ den Salon. Draco und Pansy blieben zurück.

„Liebenswürdige Frau, deine Mutter", murmelte das Mädchen benommen, als ob sie geradewegs einen Kampf mit einem Drachen hinter sich gebracht hätte.


	4. Pansy auf Abwegen

**4. Pansy auf Abwegen**

Zwei Uhr nachts. Draco war noch wach. Er saß aufrecht in seinem Bett und las einen nicht besonders anspruchsvollen oder tiefsinnigen Roman eines Quidditchspielers der englischen Nationalmannschaft. Aber eigentlich versuchte er nur zu lesen.

„Merlin, wo steckt sie nur? Sie müsste sich doch mittlerweile gut genug in meinem Haus auskennen – selbst im Dunkeln …", genervt sah Draco auf die Uhr, die auf dem Schränkchen neben seinem Bett stand. Doch die Zeiger zeigten noch immer die selbe Zeit wie vor 30 Sekunden an: zwei Uhr.

Einen Moment lang spielte Draco mit dem Gedanken, das Buch bei Seite zu legen und Pansy suchen zu gehen. Vielleicht hatte sie sich ja doch im Zimmer geirrt und hatte eine der verschlossenen Kammern erwischt – die man von Innen nicht mehr öffnen konnte – oder aber sie war im vollkommen falschen Stockwerk und suchte dort vergeblich nach Dracos Schlafzimmer.

Doch der Blonde verwarf die Idee fast direkt nachdem sie ihm gekommen war. Das war doch lächerlich! Pansy wusste ganz genau, wo sich sein Gemach befand und er hatte ihr oft genug – um genau zu sein jeden Sommer, den sie bis jetzt bei den Malfoys verbracht hatte – eingetrichtert, welche Zimmer für sie absolut tabu waren. Und dazu gehörten ungefähr drei Viertel der Räume in Malfoy Manor.

„Und wenn Pansy eins ist, dann ist sie fügsam! Und vor allem bei mir", sagte Draco überzeugt zu sich selbst. Es stimmte: Pansy würde es nie wagen, sich ihrem Angebeteten Draco Malfoy zu widersetzen. Die einzige Ausnahme bildete dabei wohl „Draci", dieser unerträgliche Spitzname. Jedes weibliche Wesen, das irgendwann dem Bann des Draco Malfoy verfiel –sei es Pansy oder Narzissa- würde früher oder später jenen Namen benutzt haben, um Draco zu verniedlichen. „Ein Malfoy ist aber nicht niedlich!" Es war wie eine Seuche, die sich langsam aber sicher ausbreitete und irgendwann die ganze Welt beherrschen und Draco um den Verstand bringen würde.

Seine eigenen Gedanken jagten dem Blonden einen Schauer den Rücken hinunter. „Ganz schlechte Fantasien, ganz ganz schlechte Fantasien!", rief er sich zur Ordnung, „Granger, die mich ‚Draci' nennt! Hilfe, ich glaube ich muss mich erbrechen … oder mich selber crucio-quälen … ja, ich denke das würde dieser unerträglichen Vorstellung noch besser entsprechen …"

Was für perverse Einfälle er nur hatte … und das lag einzig und allein daran, dass Pansy nicht hier war. „Dieses Mädchen treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn, aber nicht wegen seinem Charme, seiner Schlagfertigkeit und seinem Verstand … sondern eher wegen seiner Begriffsstutzigkeit und seiner Unzuverlässigkeit …" Draco zählte ein paar der schlechten Eigenschaften Pansys auf, obwohl er sich bewusst war, dass er sich über diese zwar aufregte, aber stören taten sie ihn nicht wirklich. Vielleicht ein bisschen, vielleicht manchmal auch mehr als nur ein bisschen … aber halt nicht so sehr, dass er Pansy wegschicken würde …

„ … seine Unpünktlichkeit …" Der junge Malfoy blickte erneut auf die Uhr. Es war zehn nach zwei. Vor vierzig Minuten hätte Pansy in seinem Zimmer sein wollen. „Wenn deine Mutter schläft", hatte sie ihm verschwörerisch zugeflüstert, „ … komm ich dich besuchen" –Kicher- „Okay, Draci? Um halb zwei."

„Pansyyyyy", dachte Draco ungeduldig, „Gleich mach ich meinen Schönheitsschlaf und dann war's das mit dem nächtlichen Besuch."

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Plötzlich ertönte ein markerschütternder Schrei, schrill und hysterisch. Er hallte schallend in den Gängen des Geschosses nach. Draco, der etwas schläfrig in seine Kissen gesunken war, saß sofort hellwach und kerzengerade in seinem Bett. Narzissa war das eindeutig nicht gewesen!

Draco schwang sich aus dem Bett, nahm seinen Zauberstab, der griffbereit auf dem Nachttisch gelegen hatte und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Ursprung des Schreis – nach Pansy, die anscheinend irgendwo in den Gemäuern von Malfoy Manor so sehr bedroht wurde, dass sie das gesamte Haus wachkreischen musste.

„Von wegen ‚wenn deine Mutter schläft', wenn Narzissa jetzt aufgeweckt wurde, dann war's das mit den erholsamen Ferien für mich … egal … Pansy, ich rette dich!", dachte Draco sarkastisch und betrat den dunklen Flur. Schummriges Mondlicht schimmerte durch die dicken Vorhänge an einem nahe gelegenen Fenster. Der Korridor war nur schwach erhellt.

Draco horchte angestrengt – und hörte nichts. Er stand da, sein Fuß wippte ungeduldig auf und ab, seinen Zauberstab hielt er gelangweilt in der rechten Hand. „Pansy Parkinson, ein weiterer Schrei wird von Ihnen verlangt, sonst sind jegliche Rettungsversuche zwecklos", murmelte Draco seine Gedanken in die nächtliche Stille hinein.

Und als ob eine geistige Verbindung zwischen ihm und Pansy bestände, ertönte erneut ein greller Schrei. „Aaaaah!", kreischte Pansy. Sie befand sich anscheinend an einem Ort, gar nicht weit entfernt von Dracos Zimmer. Hinter irgendeiner Tür in der Nähe musste sie stecken …

„Hilfe! Draco!", rief Pansy weiter und Draco bewegte sich endlich von der Stelle. Zielsicher seinem Gehör folgend blieb er vor einer Tür stehen, die den ganzen anderen Türen auf dem Gang identisch glich. Die Ausnahme bildete das kleine silberne Schlüsselloch unter der Türklinke.

Der Raum, der sich hinter dieser Tür verbarg war ganz eindeutig einer der Räume, die Draco seiner Besucherin verboten hatte. Strengstens verboten hatte! Der Inhalt war nichts für schwache Nerven …

Seufzend öffnete Draco die Tür, die trotz Schlüsselloch nicht verschlossen war, um die Mission „Rettung" in Angriff zu nehmen.

Diese Räumlichkeit hätte wahrlich besser in die Keller und Kerker von Malfoy Manor gepasst, denn die Wände waren nicht tapeziert oder verkleidet, sondern kaltes raues Gestein bildete die Mauern. Vereinzelt leuchteten ein paar Fackeln, die alles in ein gespenstisches Licht tauchten. Die Wände waren mit seltsamen Symbolen und Runen verziert, alle in dunkelrot bis schwarzer Farbe auf den Stein gemalt. Die Schriftzeichen glichen Listen, als ob jemand über seine Opfer Buch geführt hätte und mit dem Blut jedes einzelnen seine Daten auf den Wänden verewigt hätte.

„… Pansy Parkinson, süße siebzehn Jahre, am 29. Juli mit den Worten Narzissa Malfoys um den Verstand gebracht und durch einen mit Gift versetzten Tee gestorben …", erschein eine weitere Eintragung, die ihren Ursprung in Dracos schwarzem Humor hatte, in seinen Gedanken auf der Wand.

In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein hölzerner Tisch, den man auf den ersten Blick auch nur als einen Solchen identifizieren würde. Blickte man jedoch genauer hin, erkannte man die metallnen Schnallen, die sich darauf befanden. Es war eine Streckbank. Ein einfacher Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab genügte und die Schnallen würden sich um Hand- und Fußgelenke des Opfers legen und sich fest verschließen. Und dann, ganz langsam würde die Holzbank immer länger werden, immer länger werden. Sie konnte ins Unermessliche wachsen, und derjenige, der auf ihr lag, mit ihr. Seine Knochen würden knacken, seine Haut würde sich spannen bis –

Draco wandte seinen Blick von der Streckbank ab und sah sich weiter im Raum um. Er war leer, gefährlich leer. Da ertönte ein Klopfen, Klopfen auf Metall und kurz darauf weinte Pansy wieder: „Draco, hol mich hier raus, bitteeee …" Sie wimmerte.

Erst da bemerkte Draco die mannshohe eiserne Figur, die in einer dunklen Ecke des Raumes stand. Eine eiserne Minerva. „Ob McGonagall auch so ein spritziges Innenleben hat wie diese?", grinste Draco in sich hinein. Er hatte sich den Gedanken nicht verkneifen können. Die eiserne Minerva war eine Art Sarg aus Eisen, innen mit gefährlichen, dolchartigen Sporen und Dornen versehen. Ein kleiner Stupser mit dem Zauberstab gegen die eiserne Puppe genügte schon und die Dornen im Innern schossen nach vorne, um den Gast der Minerva qualvoll zu durchbohren bis er verblutete …

„Ich bin da", meldete sich Draco schließlich zu Wort, so dass Pansy aufhörte, zu schluchzen und ein erleichtertes „Draci!", hauchte. Das alles vernahm Draco gedämpft durch das dicke Metall.

Der Junge trat näher an das Foltergerät heran und auf einmal schlich sich ein diabolisches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er erhoben und gefährlich nahe auf die Statue aus Metall gerichtet. Sollte er es wagen und Pansy pieksen?

Seine Mutter würde sich nicht über das ganze Blut und die Sauerei freuen. „Was soll's …" Entschlossen stupste Draco gegen die eiserne Minerva: „Alohomora!"

Die Hälfte der Figur sprang auf und klappte wie eine Tür zur Seite. „Ein ander mal …" Pansy, mit tränenverschmiertem Gesicht, kam aus dem Sarkophag herausgewankt und ließ sich in Dracos Arme fallen.

„Ja ja, ich weiß, ich bin dein Retter!", dachte Draco ironisch und strich Pansy über den Rücken. „Mein Retter", offenbarte Pansy ihm mit verheulter theatralischer Stimme. Sie drückte sich noch enger an seinen Körper und schmiegte ihre Wange an seine Brust, da stieg Draco ein äußerst unangenehmer Geruch in die Nase.

Es roch nach verdorbenem Fleisch und Verwesung. Draco schnüffelte an Pansys dunklen Haaren. Der abscheuliche Gestank nach Fäule wurde noch intensiver, so dass Draco sofort seine Nase von Pansys Haaren nahm. „Wann bei Merlin hat sich dieses Weib das letzte Mal gewaschen?"

Pansy hob ihren Kopf von seiner Brust und blickte ihn erstaunt an. „Du hast an meinen Haaren gerochen", stellte sie fest. Alle Angst war aus ihrer Stimme gewichen. Sie hörte sich eher erfreut an. „Ja", murrte Draco. „Und ich kann nicht gerade behaupten, dass es ein erquickendes Erlebnis war", wollte er gerade noch hinzufügen, als Pansy verschwörerisch sagte: „Du weißt was das bedeutet, Draci?" Draco blickte das Mädchen verständnislos an. „Jungs", seufzte Pansy und verdrehte die Augen, „Steht doch in jeder Ausgabe der Hexenwoche", und sie zitierte mit Kennermiene: „Riecht der Mann an der Haarpracht einer Frau, so ist er komplett von ihr verzaubert, sehnt sich nach ihrer Zuneigung und ihren Küssen … nicht, dass ich das nicht schon vorher wusste, aber … Draci, das ist so süß von dir!" Sie lächelte entzückt und wollte ihm gerade einen Kuss aufdrücken, als Draco sich räusperte.

„Ehm, nein Pansy, dein Haar riecht weder nach Zauber noch nach sonst irgendetwas Süßem", klärte er die Slytherin auf, „sondern eher … oder ziemlich genau nach vergammelter Ziege." Er wies auf den Kopf eines Ziegenbocks, der in der eisernen Minerva hing und die ganze Zeit, während der Pansy in dem eisernen Gehäuse eingeschlossen gewesen war, sich über ihr befunden hatte. Pansys Kehle entglitt ein schockierter Schrei.

Das Fell am Hals des Tierkopfes war von getrocknetem Blut gesäumt, die Augen boten keinen schönen Anblick, genauso wenig die Zunge, die aus dem Maul des Bockes hervorlugte. Pansy schaute erneut das tote Tier an und verlief daraufhin fluchtartig den Raum.

Draco seufzte, schloss die Tür der eisernen Minerva in der Hoffnung, der übelkeiterregende Gestank ließ sich wegsperren und folgte Pansy. Diese stand völlig aufgelöst auf dem Flur, sie sah lang nicht mehr so hergerichtet wie am Tage aus, sondern erschöpft und mit den Nerven am Ende. „Was war das für ein … ein Kerker?", zeterte sie.

„Nun, habe ich dir nicht von der Vorliebe für rustikale Möbel meines Vaters erzählt", entgegnete Draco nüchtern. „Und der Vorliebe für mittelalterliche Folterinstrumente und Tieropfer", vervollständigte er in Gedanken und amüsierte sich über Pansys entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck. „Nein?" erwiderte Pansy hysterisch. „Überhaupt", fiel Draco wieder ein, „was hattest du eigentlich darin zu suchen? Der Raum war für dich untersagt, schon vergessen?" Er schaute das Mädchen streng an, wie es ein Lehrer tun würde.

Pansy sah betreten zu Boden und murmelte etwas von: „Hab mich im Zimmer geirrt … dachte es wäre einer dieser Massage-und-Sauna-Schränke … hab in der Hexenwoche davon gelesen …" Darüber konnte Draco nur den Kopf schütteln, er war zu müde, um noch weiter zu diskutieren. Glücklicherweise war seine Mutter die ganze Zeit über nicht wach geworden, sie hatte wohl einen Schlaftrank getrunken, so nahm der Blonde Pansy an der Hand und ging mit ihr in sein Zimmer, um auch ja sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht wieder auf Abwege kam.

In seinem Gemach ließ sich Draco erleichtert in sein Bett fallen, das ihn einladend angelacht hatte. Er streckte sich genüsslich. „Ich hoffe, das war 'ne einmalige Aktion, Pan' ", murmelte er und spürte immer mehr die Müdigkeit. „Ja", meinte Pansy kleinlaut und wollte sich zu ihm ins Bett legen, doch Draco schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Kommt nicht in Frage, zuerst gehst du duschen, dann darfst du in mein Bett", befahl er ihr und zeigte auf die Tür zum Badezimmer.

Pansy blickte traurig drein. „Willst du nicht mitkommen, Draci?", fragte sie und versuchte einen verführerischen Ton in ihrer Stimme mitschwingen zu lassen. Draco hatte schon längst die Augen geschlossen und döste vor sich hin. „Nein", brummte er zur Antwort. „Pansy Ziegenbock Parkinson", war die Antwort in seinem Kopf.

Das Rauschen der Dusche ertönte und das Plätschern des Wassers machte Draco noch schläfriger. Er kroch unter seine Decke und kuschelte sich in die Kissen. Pansy drehte das Wasser ab und kam nach einigen Minuten wieder aus dem Bad. Draco merkte nicht, dass sie nackt war, er befand sich schon im Halbschlaf. „Ich nehm mir was von dir, okay, Daci? Meine Sachen stinken so", richtete sich Pansy an Draco, doch der murmelte nur etwas Unverständliches.

Draco hätte Pansy sämtliche Hörner gekürzt, wenn er mitbekommen hätte, wie sie in seinem Schrank kramte, doch sie hatte keine Hörner und er lag dösend in den Polstern. Er tat dies immer noch, als Pansy zu ihm unter die Decke kam. Auch im Halbschlaf musste Draco sich eingestehen, dass man mit einer hübschen Frau im Arm schon viel besser im Bett lag.

Pansy kuschelte sich an ihn und murmelte zufrieden: „Draci, du bist mein Retter, mein Held …"

„Mein Held?", dachte Draco noch, „Ich verbitte mir dieses Gryffindor-Potter-Niveau!"

**A/N:** Ein müder Draco ist entweder unausstehlich oder sanft gestimmt, ich hab mich für Möglichkeit 2 entschieden, ich hoffe, ihr nehmt's mir nicht übel.


End file.
